Cry For Me
by Aqua Alta
Summary: Losing is painful. When comforting words are not available, at least there is somebody who is crying for him. RyomaSakuno


_CRY FOR ME_

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, everybody! This is my first PoT fic, so don't blame me if the characters are OOC. This is my first romance fic, and I read about fifty romances PoT fics before I could write this.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT, but I own the song. What do you think about it? **

Ryoma Echizen stared at blankly at the racket in his hand. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. The rain was falling heavily, yet he stood unmoving on his spot, in the tennis court, staring down at his hand.

The scene of the ball bouncing past him kept replaying in his mind. He had lost. How was he going to face his teammates again? They told him that it was not his fault. Yet he knew it was. If he had not underestimated his opponent, he would not have played like this. He would not have to lose.

He shouted to the sky, rage and hatred overpowering him. Both were directed toward himself. He did not care anymore. Nothing seemed to matter to him.

"Ryoma-kun…"

He turned slowly at the owner of the voice. He knew that voice. Yet he did not care. He simply couldn't. His gaze was blank, cold, and uncaring. "What do you want?" he asked harshly.

Sakuno Ryuzaki stood in front of him, soaked in the rain. Her face was wet, not only from the rain, but also from her tears.

"Ryoma-kun…" she called again, much softer than before. Her voice was soothing. More tears flew down from her eyes.

She took a step forward, approaching him slowly. Ryoma simply watched. His mind was numb, as cold as ice. He stared blankly at the girl.

_You stand there in the rain, right in front of me_

_Your eyes are blank, cold and uncaring_

_Reflecting the deep pain you are hiding in your heart_

_It pains me seeing you like that_

Sakuno took another step forward. The distance between them was less than several inches. She tugged softly at Ryoma's shirt. "Let's go home," she said, trying to smile.

_I can feel the hot tears running down my cheeks_

_If only you can open your heart for me…_

_I will try my best to soothe your pain_

_At least I can do something for you_

There was no reply. He simply kept staring at her with those same blank deep golden eyes. Sakuno felt her heart throbbed painfully, and she broke into a cry, burying her face in Ryoma's shirt.

_When you feel as if nothing matters anymore_

_Just let it go, let it go…_

_When rage and hatred overpower you_

_Just let it go, let it go…_

_Let the pain dissolves in the cold rain_

Ryoma felt his racket slipped off from his grip. A few teardrops fell, and then many more followed. He fell onto his knees, bringing Sakuno with him.

_I'll be there for you, crying for you_

_I don't care if you hate me _

_I don't care if you push me away_

'_Cause no matter what will happen, I'll be always by your side_

Sakuno could not hold herself anymore. She threw her arms onto Ryoma, hugging him tightly as she cried. Ryoma held her equally tight, silent tears falling onto the ground. His head rested on Sakuno's trembling shoulder. Sakuno buried her face even deeper into his shirt, her tears rushing like streams.

_Say something, please…_

_I can't stand seeing your pained eyes_

_Your usual cocky and arrogant smirk was gone_

_Replaced by emptiness, by coldness_

"It's alright…," Sakuno whispered through her sobs, almost like to both herself and the boy in front of her. "It's alright..."

_Open your heart for me, I beg you…_

_I wish I could soothe your pain away _

_I wish I could be strong enough to say comforting words to you_

_But I can't, so here I am, crying for you_

Still, there was no reply. Sakuno felt him tightening his hold on her. "Ryoma-kun…," she sobbed. "Ryoma-kun…." She gazed up, only to find herself staring at Ryoma's pained eyes, causing her to break into tears once again.

_I'll be there for you, crying for you_

_I don't care if you hate me _

_I don't care if you push me away_

'_Cause no matter what will happen, I'll be always by your side_

"Tell me," she heard him saying, his tone cold and harsh. "Tell me something."

She waited, not wanting to let go of him. Fear descended upon her heart. '_Is he going to tell me to go away?'_

_When you feel as if nothing matters anymore_

_Just let it go, let it go…_

_When rage and hatred overpower you_

_Just let it go, let it go…_

_When you are numbed in pain_

_Just let it go…. let the pain dissolves in the cold rain_

"You aren't going to leave me, right?"

His question brought more tears into Sakuno's eyes. "I'm not…," she sobbed into his shirt. "But…I thought Ryoma-kun doesn't need me…."

"I never said that," came the stoic reply.

_I wish I could soothe your pain away _

_I wish I could be strong enough to say comforting words to you_

_But I can't, so here I am, crying for you_

"But…but I can't do anything for you…. Even sometimes I'm too shy to say hi. I'm not strong enough to give comforting words to Ryoma-kun…, just like now. All I can do is crying for you…. But…why would Ryoma-kun need it?" she said. Her heart throbbed painfully once again, and she rested her head on Ryoma's chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

Ryoma pressed his lips to her ear. "Cry for me…, 'cause I need it, much more than you know."

THE END

**God, a strange one, isn't it? I love writing it, nevertheless. This is my first romance fic after so many failures. Do you know that I suck in romance? I don't like it anyway. But I just discovered that I LOVE sad romance. Nah, I'm really a strange one…. I prefer sad-ending to happy-ending. I prefer bloody wars to sweet romantic scenes. ;; Anyway, what do you think?**

**R&R!**

_Celon Ierith_


End file.
